


Road to Athens

by wellpuffmycream



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, kind of quickly, travelling together and falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: After booking the same holiday from the same place, Clarke and Lexa's paths cross in the best way possible.





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will continue steadily, but I'm about to go into exam season at uni, so fingers crossed I can keep going.
> 
> No beta, we die like men
> 
> enjoy :) pls

Lexa sighed as the train rocked side to side, making her go out the lines of her colouring book.   
She was on the Eurostar, heading from London to Amsterdam on a last minute 4 week holiday, on her own. She finally had enough of her ex-girlfriend cozying up to all her work friends, trying to weed her way back into Lexa’s life and she needed a break.

 

Lexa walked up to her boss and flopped down into the chair in the room “Rough day?” Lexa looked up.

“Anya, I need a break”

“Lexa, you can’t just up and drop your badge cos someone is annoying you,” Anya replied, looking sympathetically at Lexa.

“When have I have asked for holiday? I have worked this Precinct for 7 years now, I’m 27 and have never asked for a day off, never asked for holiday, and to top that off, I’ve never had a sick day.” Lexa begged Anya with her eyes, and Anya rolled her eyes.

“Fine, you have roll over from last year, how long do you want off?”

“4 weeks.”

“Lexa!”

“I know I know, it’s a long time, but listen, I got my 14 days that rolled over to this year, and I have 28 days of holiday from this year anyway, so technically I could take off longer, but for you, I’m not,” Lexa smirked.

Anya ran a hand through her hair. “You’re a pain in my ass, Detective Woods, you know that don’t you?”

“Captain Rowinsky, you hurt me,” Lexa said placing a hand on her heart.

Anya stood up and walked in front of her desk and leaned on it, looking at Lexa seriously. “I know Costia is being difficult, I’m sorry about that, but she’s IT, so I can’t really tell her fuck off y’know?”

Lexa shook her head, “I’m not expecting you to, I just wish I saw what she was doing to me earlier.”

“It’s hard to see it when you’re in the relationship, Lexa.” 

 

Anya remembered the first time she saw something off in Lexa and Costia’s relationship. It was the smallest thing, but Anya grew up with Lexa, and all she’s ever done is protect her. And that moment, when Costia laughed about calling Lexa ‘a lazy bitch’ as if it were a joke, Anya’s protective instincts kicked in. She hadn’t noticed Costia was always insulting until then, and after that, every joke that Costia would make at Lexa’s expense, she's notice how slightly Lexa would flinch.  
Anya had approached Lexa about it, carefully, and more than once. She always got the same response from Lexa. . . but she never really means it. Anya didn’t care, it was enough that she said it.

 

Lexa didn’t bring much with her on her travels, she thought she could just pick stuff up as she went. She had a large hiking backpack stuffed with some clothes and washing things, but other than a credit card full of money, that’s all she had. And her colouring book, which she stared at disappointingly after seeing the big red line made from the rock of the train. She turned to another page and started colouring in a lion.  
It wasn’t until she got the tail that her yellow began to run out of ink, no matter how hard she pressed it onto the paper. “Fuck sake,” she muttered to herself before putting the lid back on and crossing her arms in a huff. She heard a giggle come from the seats beside her on the opposite side of the aisle. She frowned to see a blonde girl with her hand over her mouth. “Sorry, did I do something funny?” Lexa huffed out.

The girl smiled, which almost made Lexa forget about her insulted ego for being laughed at. “You’re colouring pens ran out, so you threw a tantrum, it was cute to see someone your age do that.”

Lexa’s brain shortcut when the girl called her cute, and she just stared at her for a while.

“Colouring pens are bad, it’s why I use pencils,” the girl said, holding up her pencil case. “Rookie mistake.”

Lexa was about to say something when the girl turned back and continued to draw whatever it was she was drawing in her sketchpad. Lexa frowned at herself for not carrying on the conversation.   
Every now and then, for the next 20 minutes, Lexa would steal a quick glance at the girl near her. It was then that the girl swore to herself as one of her pencils snapped and she uttered “shit” to herself.

“No pencil sharpener?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No,” the girl muttered back.

“Rookie mistake,” Lexa joked at her, and to Lexa’s surprise the girl laughed.

“I deserved that. I’m Clarke by the way.”

“I’m Lexa.”

Lexa was confused as she saw the girl standing up and moving across the aisle to sit in the seat that was right next to Lexa. “What are you doing on a train to Amsterdam by yourself.”

Lexa was shocked at how upfront Clarke was but she kind of dug it. “Running away to Athens, it’s some sort of holiday interrailing package I booked, keeps me moving.”

“Euroventure package?”

“Uh, yeah, that one.”

“Is it going to be an issue with you if I tell you that you’re stuck with me for the next 28 days, I think we may have booked the same holiday?”

Lexa smiled, she could think of worse ways to spend the next 4 weeks.


	2. Dinner?

For the next 2 hours, Clarke and Lexa spoke about everything and nothing. Lexa learned Clarke was 24 and had just sold her first painting to a proper buyer for £20,000. She said it as if the money meant very little, making Lexa believe Clarke’s parents were probably just as well off as her dad. Clarke’s mother was Chief surgeon, and her father was a pilot, which meant she couldn’t see him as much as she wanted. She also learnt of her two best friend’s who encouraged her to go into art and who will ring her everyday to make sure she hasn’t died. Lexa found Clarke funny.

Clarke similarly learned many things about Lexa. She learned that Lexa can’t draw for shit, hence using a colouring book to pass the time but she could sing. Clarke refrained from asking her to sing a little tune. She learnt Lexa’s father was head of Woods Incorporated, which left Clarke’s mouth hanging open considering her father’s planes flew with Woods Corp tech in it. She also placed a hand gently on Lexa’s when she learns her mother passed away. Clarke found Lexa adorable. “So what do you do then, Lexa?”

“I’m a detective,” she replied proudly.

“Wow, that’s cool.” 

“Yeah, it’s uh, pretty great actually. My best friend, I grew up with her, just sort of out of the blue, I got put into her Precinct, she’s the Captain though, so it’s really cool,” Lexa rambled on.

By the time they had finished talking the train had come to stop and they grabbed their stuff together and hauled themselves off the train.   
Once they were in the fresh air of Amsterdam, Clarke turned to Lexa. “Do you think the website put us in the same hotel if we booked the same holiday?”

“One can only assume,” Lexa said reaching into her bag to pull out her information sheet, that she had bullet pointed and laminated herself. 

Clarke saw the sheet and began to laugh, Lexa frowned and blushed. “Lexa, you’re the biggest dork I have ever laid eyes on.”

“Yeah yeah, shut up,” she mumbled. 

Clarke laughed again and threw an arm around Lexa’s shoulder, “I’m kidding, it’s smart really.”

Lexa halted a second, feeling Clarke’s arm around her before shaking her out of her own thoughts, “Uh I’m in the Boutique Hotel Notting Hill . . . bit of a mouthful for a hotel.”

Clarke squealed next to her, “Me too! Let’s go.” Clarke picked up her bags and ushered Lexa along with her, making their way through the crowds with Lexa’s maps on her phone.

 

It didn’t take them long to find their hotel and check into their respective rooms. After an hour of being separated, Clarke went up two floors to Lexa’s room and knocked on the door. Lexa opened the door in the hotel’s dressing gown, with her hair tied up in a towel. “Yes?” she said.

Clarke smirked as Lexa and raised an eyebrow, “Looking good, Lex.”

“Only for you,” Lexa joked back.

“Well, considering it’s like 9pm and I don’t think either of us has eaten, I saw they had a little restaurant downstairs, you uh, you want to come eat with me?” Clarke said, stumbling on her words slightly.

“Yeah!” Lexa replied eagerly before clearing her throat and trying to act more casual. “I mean, let me just uh, dry my hair and get dressed. You want to come in?”

Clarke nodded and stepped into Lexa’s room. She sat on the bed as Lexa went into the bathroom and began using the hairdryer.   
It wasn’t long until Lexa stepped out of the bathroom, hair dry and dressing gown still on. She hopped to her bag and pulled out a spare shirt to keep the travel smell off her and then rushed back into the bathroom.   
As hot as Lexa was, Clarke couldn’t help but giggle at how completely adorable the girl was.

After dressing back into her black jeans, and chucking on the white t-shirt, Lexa walked back out. “This hotel seems kind of fancy . . . I was going to buy stuff as I go, do you think this is too casual?”

“You’re fine, Lexa,” Clarke smiled. “Shall we?”

 

The little restaurant was very cute, it had dim lights dotted around the room and a candle and red tulip on each table. They sat down on a table by the window, they able to watch bikes quickly go by and strangers walk up and down the street they were on. Lexa loved watching people as they went about their lives. It fascinated her, each one of those people had different thoughts, different lives, different ways of living. She wished she knew everything they were thinking, yet, was glad she knew nothing.   
Clarke smiled at Lexa as she got lost in the rush of people and bikes outside the window. The light of streetlamps, and the small lights in the restaurant lit up Lexa’s face in the perfect way. Her eyes sparkled in delight and her lips turned up slightly as she looked outside. As Lexa was lost outside, Clarke was lost in Lexa. She had known Lexa for all of 4 hours, and yet, it’s as if she’s known her for years.

Lexa felt eyes burning into her a looked back and Clarke. Clarke smiled at her before looking down at the menu in front of her. “What you thinking then?”

“I’m a steak gal,” Lexa said.

“Good shout, I think I’m going to go with the spaghetti though, absolute slut for pasta.”

Lexa laughed at Clarke who giggled back. Lexa loved the way Clarke’s eyes seemed to crinkle as she laughed, and the way she tilted her head up slightly. Clarke’s eyes were more blue than Lexa had ever seen, it was like drowning the sweetest ocean.

A smile stayed on Clarke’s lips as she asked Lexa “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I- well, you’re just uh . . . you’re beautiful Clarke,” Lexa said gently.

“Thank you Lexa,” Clarke blushed. “Can I admit something to you?”

“Go ahead.”

“I’ve known you for like, what? 4 hours-” Lexa nodded and Clarke continued, “Yet, I have very quickly developed a crush on you.”

“I envy your confidence to tell someone you have a crush on them,” Lexa said quite seriously.

“Well yeah, what do you do when you have a crush on someone?”

“I die, obviously, what a silly question.”

Clarke laughed at Lexa’s response. “Shall we order some food? I’m going to eat my own arm in a minute.”

 

After they finished dinner, they headed back to their rooms. The time had raced to 11pm by the time they were finished talking, in which they decided to stick together tomorrow and planned the day for the two of them, which consisted of the Rijksmuseum and the Van Gogh museum.  
Lexa had gotten into her pjs and jumped into bed before she heard a knock at her door. She frowned and got up, cautiously opening the door, not wanting to be too revealing in her tank top and short shorts. She got even more confused when she saw Clarke looking sheepish at the door. “Is everything okay, Clarke?”

“My room.”

“Yes?”

“. . . there’s a spider in it.”

“Did you kill it.”

“C’mon Lexa, be serious. I have two arms and it has eight, it wouldn’t be fair fight.”

“I have two arms.”

“Your two arms are big enough to be eight arms.”

Lexa sighed, not really annoyed and followed Clarke downstairs to her room. She walked in, picked up the small spider that was chilling on the wall and went to leave. Not before she waved her clasped hands towards Clarke that contained the spider. Clarke shrieked and dropped to the ground making Lexa cackle. Lexa walked out of Clarke’s room, fully aware of Clarke’s eyes that were happily looking at her toned legs, and shut the door behind her.

 

When Lexa got upstairs she picked up her phone and Facetimed Anya. “Hey.”

“How’s the dam?”

“I’ve only been in the hotel so far, but uh, it’s real good. How’s work?”

“Lexa,” Anya sighed. “You’re on a break, make it that and don’t think about work.”

“If it helps this is the first time I’ve thought about it.”

“Damn, what’s got you distracted.” Lexa didn’t reply. “OH, so something really has got you distracted.”

“It’s this girl . . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gross right
> 
> also fuck spiders


	3. Museum bound

“Raven! Hi! Is O with you?” Clarke exclaimed smiling into the camera. It was 9:30am in the morning and Clarke had half an hour to spare until she was due to meet Lexa outside the hotel.

“Wow, a second on facetime with me and you're yelling for another person, I can see you’re missing me,” Raven said. “But yes, she is in bathroom.”

“No she’s not,” Octavia said, coming into the camera shot. “What’s up, Griff, how’s the city of prostitutes?”

“O, it’s a lot more than just that here, I’ve literally walked from the station to the hotel, but it’s so beautiful.”

“What’s your plans today?” Raven asked.

“Well we’re going to the museums and then going to take a walk around the flower market, then there’s only another day which I’m hoping to go to Anne Frank’s house and then just walked along the Amstel canal. And then it’s to Berlin,” Clarke explained.

“Hold up, hold the phone, hold that goddamn front door,” Raven started dramatically and pulled the phone so all Clarke could see was her nose and eyes. “ . . . we?”

Clarke’s mouth dropped open slightly and she began to blush. “Uh, I mean, uh, we as in, uh-”

“Clarke Griffin, you have been on holiday for all of one day and have already hooked up with someone?” Octavia said laughing.

“We haven’t hooked up,” Clarke mumbled

“A-HA! So there is someone,” Octavia screamed.

“And you do want to hook up with them,” Raven continued.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Guys, okay. It’s this girl-” she paused as the girls whoo’d at her statement. “Her name is Lexa, and I am going to make a massive fool out of myself because she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life and I am one smile from her away from falling in love.”

“Jeez, Griff, someone got it bad.”

Clarke opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by a knock at the door. “Excuse me ladies but that’s my friend.”

“Wait Clarke!" Raven said urgently, prompting Clarke to stop her finger from ending the call. “Your lady boner is showing.”

“Yeah fuck you Raven,” Clarke said ending the call before jumping up to open the door. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Lexa smiled. “Ready?”

 

They took the little cart to the first museum, the Rijksmuseum. It was a beautiful building surrounded by tourists taking pictures of the building, each other and, of course, the I am Amsterdam sign. Lexa sighed when Clarke pleaded to take a picture with her in front of the sign. She let Clarke drag her in front of the sign and take a couple of pictures of them together. In one, Lexa grabbed the phone and put her arms over Clarke’s shoulder, almost hugging her, before sticking her tongue out making a funny face, encouraging Clarke to do the same thing. Clarke quickly made it her background and pulled Lexa towards the museum.

“Two tickets please,” Clarke said excited.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’ll get mine.”

“Don’t be silly, I don’t mind,” Clarke said handing over the cash.

 

They started at the very beginning, and Lexa got lost in the paintings of all the philosophers she had once studied in university. She stopped at the sculpture of Saint Augustine and Clarke walked next to her. “Saint Augustine of Hippo, a terrible name,” Clarke said quietly. Lexa chuckled slightly.

“You know,” Lexa started. “He’s actually a very notable philosopher. You see, one of the biggest problems of the existence of God is Mackie’s inconsistent triad, which basically states that the classical theistic God cannot exist because if he truly was omnibenevolent, omniscient and, omnipotent-”

“Sorry, what do those words mean, former psychology student here, can do John Locke and Descartes but that’s it,” Clarke interrupted.

“All good, all knowing and all powerful. So if he were all those then God can’t exist right? Because there is evil in the world, and with those qualities, he should stop it.”

“Yeah, I suppose I agree with that.”

“Augustine argued against that, well not really against Mackie because our Hippo lad is old, but he made the argument. He said that God gives up free will, without free will, he would not be all loving. But you see, for God to give us free will, he must give a us a choice between two different things. Without a choice then there would be no true free will. So Augustine proposed that God didn’t cause evil to happen, he simply made it a choice, to which humans freely chose. And therefore, defending the classical theistic God.” Lexa looked at Clarke who seemed just as interested as Lexa in her own explanation. “Sorry, I know I ramble.”

“No Lex, don’t apologise, that was really interesting.” She paused. “So what do you think?”

“About what?”

“God.”

“I’m not sure, Clarke. I would never bash a religion, all of them serve a great purpose and I know many people follow a religion as a way to handle grief. I watched dad turn to God when mum passed, it gives them a sense of relief, that they’ll see them again and I think that’s wonderful. I, however, cannot say I believe in Him, but I believe in something. What that something is, I’m not sure.”

Clarke smiled, loving how passionately Lexa was talking. Her eyes gleamed and her hands moved quickly with each word she said. 

“I love that.”

“Former Philosophy student,” Lexa said, scratching the back of her neck. “Shall we continue?”

 

They sauntered around, looking at all the art and each being equally stunned by the detail and age of each painting and sculpture. Sometimes Lexa would listen to Clarke talk about the brush stroke of a painting and sometimes Clarke would listen to Lexa ramble about History and Philosophy. Clarke finally reached the painting she had longed to see. Francisco Goya. Her favourite artist in the world.  
Lexa watched as Clarke’s mouth dropped slightly, and Lexa became mesmerised in Clarke’s beauty as she carefully reached out to trace the painting, carefully without touching it. 

“My favourite one is Satan devouring his son, it’s kind of gross but I really love it,” Clarke said turning to Lexa. 

“Never seen it.”

“I’ll show you later, I’m sure you’ll love it.”

 

Neither of them really wanted to get to end the of the museum, but after being in there for 3 and a half hours they both knew it was time for them to go.  
Their next stop was the Van Gogh museum, which Lexa had discovered was Clarke’s second favourite artist. Lexa beat Clarke to the information desk this time and paid for Clarke’s ticket, earning a quick slap on the shoulder.  
Both of them got little headphones and an audio recorder that held information about each painting.

They got around the Van Gogh museum a bit quicker than the Rijksmuseum as Lexa didn’t have much to talk about, but Clarke spoke a lot. Lexa listened to Clarke ramble about each painting and how upsetting it was that he never knew how incredible his paintings were and how valued he was. Both were struck in awe at his sunflower painting. There was a woman walking around making sure no one was taking pictures of the art, but Lexa still quickly snapped one of Clarke’s face as she was looking at the painting, which, Lexa supposed, was art in itself.

When they came out of the building, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and dragged her to the sunflower maze that was behind the building. But when they got there, Clarke didn’t let go. Lexa didn’t mind. They slowly walked around, smiling as they saw strangers smelling and picking the flowers. One couple caught their eye as the man pulled out a sunflower and gave it to what they assumed was his girlfriend before dropping to his knee, making the girl squeal in delight. People around them all clapped, and with the sun shining down, Clarke and Lexa decided this is the perfect day.

 

“We’ll take a quick walk to the flower market, only cos it’s a bit later than the both of us thought,” Lexa said as they got off the cart.  
The flower market was amazing, each flower stood out with it’s amazing colours. Lexa stopped to smell them every now and then. At one point, Lexa sniffed a bit too hard and let out the cutest sneeze, almost the way a cat would. Clarke laughed and Lexa frowned, crossing her arms like she first did on the train when her pen ran out. Clarke rolled her eyes and once again grabbed Lexa’s hand to pull her to more stalls.

Towards the end, Lexa went up to one of the sellers and asked for a few single flowers. She hopped back to Clarke with them and sheepishly thrusted them towards her. “Are- are these for me?” Clarke asked. Lexa nodded and one side of her mouth turned up into a smile. “What are they?”

“Uh, that one is a red carnation, that one is, obviously a yellow daffodil, that’s a Gardenia, and the last one . . . well it’s a forget-me-not.”

Clarke looked up at Lexa who wasn’t quite looking inter her eyes. “Lexa?” Clarke whispered. Lexa slowly turned to look at her. Before either one of them said anything, they jumped apart from each other after hearing a very loud ‘EXCUSE ME’, as a man on a bike whipped past them. 

“We should head back to the hotel.” 

 

When they got back both of them went upstairs to change. They agreed to go out-out and have a proper meal. Lexa had bought a white shirt and pink tie at a flea market they had passed which she put on and walked out to meet Clarke. She was in a navy blue and pink dress, unintentionally matching each other.

“You clean up very nice Miss Woods.”

“Technically it’s Detective Woods, remember.”

Clarke lifted an eyebrow, she found Lexa’s tone and new title much more attractive than she let on. “Well then, Detective Woods, shall we?”

“We certainly shall, Miss Griffin.”

The meal was nice, very fancy yet extremely cheap. Which pleased Lexa, as despite the fact she knew she could afford it, she’s always been very careful with her money, and she knew she wanted to pay for Clarke. Not this was a date, Lexa thought, no, not a date.

Despite Clarke’s plea not to let her pay, Lexa did anyway.

 

They took a stroll back along the canals until they reached a bustling nightlife. “Ah,” Lexa said awkwardly. “I’m pretty sure this is the infamous Red Light District.”

“Let’s have a look down there,” Clarke side smirking at Lexa.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, sure, okay, let’s go.”

As they walked down, they were both shocked about the place. Lexa thought it was amazing how they celebrated sexuality and respected sex workers here, treating them like the people they were. But she also always worried about places like this. Lexa once wrote an essay on the ethics of sex workers, and she took a strong stance on it being 100% okay, but only when it’s a chosen employment. And sometimes, you can never tell.

Lexa, being the awkward, yet surprising charming gal she was, accidentally made eye contact with one of the women in the doors. And because of the eye contact, Lexa’s first instinct was to say “Hello.” The conversation didn’t get much further after Clarke dragged her away by the elbow as the women beckoned Lexa to her.

Clarke laughed as they began to walk away from the Red Light District. “Why did you say hello?”

“I’m British, Clarke! I may have lived in America for a long time now but that still comes out of me!” Lexa exclaimed.

“Honestly, what am I going to do with you?” 

“Whatever you like,” Lexa smirked.

Clarke’s feet faltered at Lexa’s response and she tripped over her own feet. Lexa caught her before she fell flat on her face. “Where’s my postcard, Clarke?”

“Huh?”

“From your trip.”

“Shut up.”

“Not even a text to tell me you’re going on one.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

 

After their goodbyes at the door, Clarke got out her phone. She immediately went to search the meaning of the flowers, knowing that Lexa knew what each one meant. The carnation meant pride, admiration, and love. Clarke's heart swelled at the thought that Lexa may possible have a tiny crush on Clarke as well. She smiled when she read that the daffodil meant new beginnings, and Clarke knew exactly what beginning she wanted. The Gardenia meant secret love, a flower presented to someone who meant a lot to the giver. And finally, the forget-me-not. Clarke could assume what this one meant. It simply implies love.

Clarke smiled to herself. She once read if you place a dry flower into a book and keep it closed, the flower dries up more and it can be preserved. So that's what Clarke done. She got the Bible from the nightstand and place each flower on separate pages before closing it and placing it in her bag. She wasn't going to read it, and she's sure the hotel will have a few extra Bibles. She put the book she had just finished on the nightstand in replacement of the Bible. "The Bible said thou shall not steal, not thou shall not swap," Clarke said to herself.

She changed into her pjs and hopped into her bed, closing down her phone and pulling the covers up to her chin. Clarke fell asleep with a smile on her face and Lexa on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, when i went to amsterdam i accidentally said hello to a prostitute and got dragged away by my mum cos i am very awkward
> 
> also a pimp yelled at me 'come in and see some dick for the first time in your life'  
> thank u sir, but i am lesbian, id rather not


	4. History

Clarke leapt out of bed when she heard urgent knocking at her door. She rushed forward and opened it to an impatient Lexa. “Hi?” Clarke said sheepishly.

“What time is it, Clarke?”

“. . . 9:00.”

“What time is our Anne Frank tour booked?”

“10.”

Lexa cocked an eyebrow as Clarke tried to keep the grin off her face. “You better be Speedy Gonzalez and get dressed, my girl.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and held the door open a little wider, welcoming Lexa in. She held up a finger to Lexa, signalling she’ll be a second and ran into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Lexa sighed and flopped onto Clarke’s unmade bed. It was still warm from where Clarke had only recently just got up. Lexa smiled as she thought of Clarke panicking and running to the door, she thought the world of that girl, a girl she had known for such little time. Lexa’s thoughts stopped at Clarke’s phone rang from the bedside cabinet, still on charge. She rolled over and saw a FaceTime call coming from Raven.  
“CLARKE!” She yelled, from the bed, it was no use. Clarke was busy singing away to herself. Lexa got up and knocked on the door.

“What!”

“Your phone is ringing!” Lexa called through the door.

“My bone is what?” Clarke shouted back confused.

“No, phone, your phone is ringing!”

“Lex, the door is open, just come in.”

Lexa gently opened the doors, looking down at the floor. “Your phone is ringing. Well, not anymore . . . but it was, it was Raven.”

“If it rings again, just answer it and let her know I’m getting ready, I’ll be out in 10, thanks.”

Lexa nodded and closed the door, letting Clarke continue her shower in peace. Lexa had a feeling the phone would be ringing again very soon. . .

. . . she was right, Clarke’s ringtone began blasting again. She shyly answered the call.

“Clarkey! Whoa, not Clarkey,” Raven said smiling into the phone.

“Definitely not Clarkey,” Lexa replied. “She told me to answer her phone, she’s just in the shower.”

Raven lifted an eyebrow. “And you’re in her bed at 9:10am in the morning because?”

“Oh! Uh, I’m just, we’re just about to go out, I just, I’m just picking her up,” Lexa stuttered out.

“Raven, stop giving her an aneurysm,” Clarke said coming out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her.

Lexa looked up and her mouth dropped open ever so slightly.

“Don’t think I’m the one giving her an aneurysm, Griff,” Raven laughed.

Clarke huffed and took the phone from Lexa’s hand. “Sorry, just getting my clothes and taking Raven away from you.” She walked into the bathroom chastising Raven.

 

Half an hour later, the two were walking at the side of the canal to the Anne Frank house. When they got there they stood in silence for 10 minutes until it was there time to go in. Clarke was excited, yet terribly nervous. After learning about the incredible Anne Frank in secondary school, Clarke discovered it’s a real tear jerker for her.

All it took for Clarke to begin crying was the picture wall in the girl’s bedroom. Clarke sniffed and felt a hand on her back. 

“Are you okay, Clarke?” Lexa asked very quietly.

“Uh yeah , sorry, I just can’t imagine how they all felt. I mean, it just breaks your heart doesn’t it.”

Lexa didn’t respond. She just slipped her hand into Clarke’s and held it tight. They continued to walk slowly through the building. None of them spoke, just took in the history that was around them.  
They stopped when they got to the secret annex, the bookcase was ‘open’ and showed some steep stairs leading up. They looked at each and Lexa took the first step, gently pulling Clarke with her, hands still attached.

It was small. It made Clarke’s heart hurt even more. So many people living in fear. She wished Anne Frank could’ve survived the horror of those years, she wished everyone could’ve, but you can’t change the pass. She can however, punch as many nazis as she can nowadays. That’s what she’ll do, she thought to herself, punch all those nasty nazis that are still around today.

 

They left the house and both sighed out. The burden on that history can leave them once they stepped outside, yet it lingers on so many others to this day. And in each of their hearts, they feel guilt. “That was tough,” Lexa breathed out.

Clarke simply nodded.

The heaviness stayed with them as they walked along the canal for an hour. They were silent, both taking in the world around them.

“Let’s go for lunch?”

“Okay.”

 

After a lovely lunch and a couple of drinks at a pub, the girls tripped out of the building laughing. “And yeah, that’s why my mum had to carry me into a gorilla vet hutch and had to be put in a wheelchair walking around Tesco.”

Clarke had tears running down her face as Lexa recalled an unfortunate accident of hers. “Lex, I can’t,” she gasped out, “I really can’t!”

The sun was still out but slowly setting, making the sky a beautiful colour, all Clarke wanted to do was paint it.

“Let me take a picture of you,” Clarke said, stopping at one of the bridges. 

“Uhm, okay,” Lexa said, and stood in front of the canal, the sky making all of Lexa’s features stick out perfectly. “Model material, am I right?” Lexa laughed.

“Oh, for sure!”

"Shall I quit my detective job? Take up modelling?"

"I'm not sure, the detective thing is quite sexy isn't it?" Clarke spoke without thinking.

"Hm, is it now?" Lexa said taking a step towards Clarke, smirking. "I can tell you all about my job on the train to Berlin if you like?"

"Yeah, yeah, for sure, yeah, that would be, yeah," Clarke stuttered out. "You got any stories of you being all badass?"

"Does a fist fight with a serial killer count?"

Clarke groaned, "God yes."

"Okay, I'll stop talking, you need to hold yourself together long enough to get to your hotel room to be alone."

Clarke laughed and slapped her arm, "Shut up."

 

When they got back to the hotel, Lexa walked Clarke up to her door again. “I know it’s like 6pm, but we have an earlier train so I’m just going to get room service and hit the hay I think.” 

“Yeah,” Clarke agreed. “Sounds like a good shout.”

"And you know, let you be alone with your thoughts," Lexa joked.

Clarke barked out a laugh. "Perv."

Lexa winked before blurting out, “I’ve loved being in Amsterdam with you. You’ve, you have made it even more enjoyable than I could’ve imagined.”

Clarke didn’t realise they were standing so close together. “And you’ve still got 10 more cities with me.”

“I can’t wait,” Lexa smiled. Clarke smiled back. 

“I should uh, I should go on up. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.” Lexa quickly leaned forward, pressing a kiss on Clarke’s cheek before literally running off and up the stairs.

Lexa got into her room and groaned. “Honestly, I hate myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gorilla thing is a real and tough story that happened to me...


	5. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no beta we die like men as usual

They were back on the train, getting to Berlin swiftly. They hadn’t spoken much, Clarke was not a morning person so Lexa practically dragged her out of her room at 5am and shoved her on the train. Lexa let Clarke sleep when they found two seats free. It was a 6 hour train journey and they both wanted to have the full day in Berlin when they got there.

Lexa was wide awake. She was an early bird anyway, but she couldn’t shake her thoughts. Her thoughts being full of Clarke. The awkward cheek kiss was constantly running through her mind. Lexa knows she’s attractive, she knows it and she knows she can quite easily talk anyone into liking her with her calming voice and smooth talking. But with Clarke, she fumbled, she stumbled and she stuttered her way through. The girl was having a big effect on her. A week. That’s all. 7 days, Lexa thought, 7 days and the thought of not having Clarke in her life was almost scary.

Her thoughts were disrupted when Clarke stirred and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder, “How much longer till we're there?” she grumbled, sleep lacing through her voice.

“In about a half hour,” Lexa replied.

Clarke lifted her head from Lexa and looked at her curiously. “A half hour?”

“Yeah…?” Lexa was confused and Clarke’s confusion.

“Why do you say it like that?”

“Say what?”

“A half hour.”

“What am I saying wrong?”

Clarke laughed slightly, “Fuck, you’re cute. Like, most people say half an hour.”

“Oh, uh, I don’t know.”

Clarke laughed again and placed her head back onto Lexa’s shoulder for the remaining half hour of the journey.

 

When they got to the station it was busy, like could barely move busy. It seemed about right for the time of day so Lexa picked up her backpack and strapped it around her, watching Clarke do the same and then held out her hand. “Don’t want to lose you,” Lexa grinned. Clarke smiled back and took Lexa’s hand.

They spent about 20 minutes manoeuvring their way around the station before they got out. “Holy shit,” Clarke breathed out. “That’s a pretty building for a train station.”  
Clarke looked at Lexa after not getting a response and started to laugh.

Lexa frowned, “What?”

“What the hell are you doing?”

Lexa had pulled out the biggest map Clarke had seen, one she inevitably picked up from the train station, and was turning it around to try and get the angle they were stood at. “I’m trying to find out where we are and where the East Side Gallery is from here.”

“You look like you’re about to step into the map.”

“Ha-ha,” Lexa replied sarcastically, “at least I’m doing something.”

Clarke took the map out of Lexa’s hands and folded it back up. “My dear, sweet Lexa, we don’t use maps like those these days when you’ve got this-” Clarke began, reaching around Lexa and taking her phone out of her back pocket of her jeans, making Lexa’s breath hitch slightly at the closeness, “literally in your back pocket. A much better map.”

Lexa blushed and typed in the address to the wall. “It’s a long walk, but if we walk up to that, look, and then walk down to Checkpoint Charlie, we’ll probably be right at time for dinner. I don’t think we can check in till 5ish anyway so there’s no point waiting around.”

Clarke didn’t argue and they began their walk.

When they got to the Gallery, Lexa knew that Clarke was immediately taken away. Their shared love in art and history really complimented each other on this journey, but Lexa couldn’t match Clarke’s passion of art.  
The East Side Gallery is a wall, 1.3 kilometres long, filled with art of political statements, and officially a memorial.

“Did you know this wall is 1316m long,” Lexa told Clarke.

“Wow really?” Clarke replied.”

“Mhm. It opened as an open air gallery in, I think, 1990, and was given its memorial status in 1991, again I think, might’ve been ‘92.”

“You sure do know your History,” Clarke commented.

“History and Philosophy are my two great loves.”

“That there,” Clarke said, pointing to the drawing of two men kissing, “Is called ‘My God, Help Me To Survive This Deadly Love’, or as the Fraternal Kiss, done by Dmitri Vrubel.”

“You sure do know your art. My God, Help Me To Survive This Deadly Love,” Lexa said repeating Clarke and then looking at her. “I really like that name.”

“Me too,” Clarke said smiling at her.

The Gallery was busy, but it seemed unnoticeable to both Clarke and Lexa in that moment. Lexa didn’t realise she had done it, but she found herself very much in Clarke’s personal space, having taken a step forward without knowing it. They stared at each other, and Lexa raised her hand to cup Clarke’s cheek as Clarke released a sigh. “Clarke…” Lexa whispered. She noticed Clarke’s head slightly leaning up to her and she leaned in.

Their moment, however, was interrupted by a man running clumsily beside them, bumping into Lexa’s bag on her back, throwing both Clarke and her out of whack, he yelled a quick sorry and that was all that was said before he was gone. Lexa cleared her throat and wiped her sweaty palms on the side of her thighs. “Uh, shall we?” she said gesturing to the rest of the walk of the wall. Clarke smiled and they began walking together again. They both ignored the comment from someone with an American accent saying ‘I’d be real bummed out if someone stopped my kiss like that.’

After walking the wall, they started off their next long walk to Checkpoint Charlie.

“What can you tell me about this then?” Clarke asked Lexa.

“Uhm, well, it became the most famous crossing point between East and West Berlin. And it’s actually called Checkpoint Charlie because of the NATO phonetic alphabet, it was the third checkpoint opened by allies, third letter in the alphabet is C, and C in the phonetic alphabet is Charlie so yeah. Oh! Also, James Bond was filmed there.” Lexa exclaimed the last bit quite excitedly.

“And this is all happened in World War 2?”

“No, it’s more of an important landmark in the sense of the Cold War.”

Clarke could listen to Lexa talk for hours about History, about anything really. She was enraptured by all Lexa was.

 

They had taken a few photos of each other and with each other at Checkpoint Charlie, and Clarke listened more to what Lexa had to say about the Cold War, but they both decided to make their way down to their hotel, and come back tomorrow to see the Berlin Wall memorial.

They checked into their hotel and Lexa excused herself to talk to Anya for a second, whilst Clarke took the opportunity to ring the girls.

“Hey Lexa, Lincoln is here with me.”

“Why is Lincoln with you? No offence Linc but I’m the glue between you two.”

“We’re on our lunch break, do you forget it may be evening for you but we’re stuck in the work day,” Lincoln explained with a wink.

“Shit yeah, sorry.”

“What you doing then?” Anya asked.

“Well, I’m just about to go to dinner with Clarke-”

“Get it girl.”

Lexa sighed and hoped Clarke was having a more productive conversation with her friends.

She was not.

“And then, I turn around and the fucking kitchen roll is on fire and I’m yelling at Raven to put it out and she panics and ends up chucking it in your room, and yeah, that’s why you’ll need new sheet when you get back.”

“Because you burnt them?”

“I didn’t burn them, Raven did.”

“No I didn’t! The kitchen roll did.”

“I hate you both,” Clarke sighed. 

“No you don’t,” Raven said. “So, how’s it going with Sexy Lexy?”

“Really?”

“O came up with it.”

“I expected better from you Octavia Blake.”

“Sorry,” she smiled sheepishly.

“It’s good, she almost kissed me,” Clarke said receiving screams from Raven and Octavia. “Someone bumped into us and sort of killed the moment, but she’ll be here soon cos we’re going out for dinner. I told her to just walk in so please don’t be weird when she does.”

“How dare you Clarke, Octavia and I are very respectful people that would never do anything to make someone feel uncomfortable,” Raven said in mock annoyance.

“Fine, just don’t talk about anything illegal-”

As Clarke finished her sentence, Lexa quietly walked into her room, trying not to startle her, catching the very end of the conversation.

“- she is a police detective after all,” Clarke finished.

“Fuck the Police!” Octavia yelled out.

“Yeah I’m trying,” Clarke called out. She was confused when O’s mouth fell open and Raven’s eyes filled up with tears as she began to laugh. Clarke slowly turned around, hoping that the reason she though the girls were pissing themselves wasn’t actually that reason. It was.

Lexa was stood there, looking as good as ever, leaning against the all smirking, with an eyebrow raised and fiddling with her watch. “Am I intruding?” She asked with a devilish grin.

“Hey Sexy Lexy, Clarke’s brain is just rerouting itself a second,” Raven laughed out.

“Thanks for the note Ray-Ray,” Lexa said gently taking the phone out Clarke’s hand. “I’ll take it from here.”

“Ray-Ray?” Raven asked, grimacing.

“You call me Sexy Lexy, I call you Ray-Ray, if you don’t want me to, don’t call me Sexy Lexy.”

“I’ll see how I feel the next time I see you, go gently on our gal.”

“Goodbye Raven.”

Clarke still hadn’t moved and was just sat on the edge of the bed. Lexa walked around and crouched down so they were eye level. “You alright there, Clarke?”

“Fine,” she croaked out, making Lexa smile.

“Wanna go out then?”

Clarke nodded and put her shoes on feeling absolutely mortified.

“Right,” Lexa said when they were outside, "got recommended by one of the workers, a nice but casual place, shall we go there?”

“Sounds perfect,” Clarke said, finding her voice again.

“Let’s go then,” Lexa said, reaching out her hand again. “Wouldn’t want to lose you.”

Clarke smiled, “You already used that excuse,”

“Okay then, wouldn’t want you to lose me.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but nonetheless took Lexa’s hand quite happily, and they made their out into Berlin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes my kitchen roll caught on fire, yes i threw it onto my sisters bed, no she doesnt know yet.
> 
> you can see the panic evident in me, as the kitchen roll was downstairs, i picked it up and ran upstairs with it. couldve thrown it outside, but it in the sink. oh no. upstairs


	6. Wise men say

Clarke was slowly getting passed her mortification as the girls wandered the streets of Berlin. The moonlight sent a gentle glow into their surroundings, contrasted by the slightly harsher lights of restaurants and little shops open in the distant. “There seems to be a lot of cute places over there we can try?” Clarke said. Lexa just nodded.

Clarke could so clearly feel Lexa’s hand in hers, and it felt so natural. She thought about bringing up the near kiss to Lexa, but promptly decided to let fate make its path. And unbeknownst to Clarke, Lexa had thought the exact same thing. 

“How’s Anya?” Clarke asked.

“She’s good, she was on her lunch break with Lincoln when I rang her, luckily,” Lexa replied, gesturing to a cute local restaurant. Clarke simply nodded and were shown to a table by the waiter.

The table was little, so much so the girls’ knees bumped together when they sat down, making them laugh to each other. The waiter handed them some menus and proceeded to place a little candle, lit, in the middle of the table. Lexa quirked an eyebrow at Clarke, who giggled quietly.

“So how is Raven and Octavia?” Lexa said, continuing the conversation.

“Annoying as ever.”

“What do they both do? I noticed they were both at home during the day?”

“Well,” Clarke began. “To be sort of, straight, we’re all basically family friends, and our families are all, to put politely, rich as fuck. So Octavia and her brother Bellamy don’t actually work, but in fairness to them, Bell runs a charity which helps children who have lost limbs to afford prosthetic limbs and to help them use it. And actually, Raven is the mind of the company that makes them.”

“Really?” Lexa asked surprised.

“Not expecting that?”

“She acts like she’s 6,” Lexa laughs, “of course I wasn’t expecting her to be a genius!”

“She certainly is.”

“And Octavia?”

“She’s very charismatic, so when the time comes for Bell to give his charity a platform, O does all the talking.”

“I can see that in her.”

“Yeah, they’re a laugh, you’d get along really well with them.”

“I suppose I’ll have to meet them one day then.”

Clarke was quiet for a second, as if she wanted to ask Lexa something. Lexa could tell that was why the conversation ceased, so she didn’t try to fill the silence, she just waited for Clarke to talk. “Why did you take this holiday?” Clarke finally blurts out.

“What do you mean?”

“I know why I’m here, I’m an artist so don’t have a scheduled job, and I can afford it with my painting that was just sold, and even without that, but you’re a detective. You are a 9-5, it just seems odd you’d take so long off.”

“9-5? More like 9 to when you’re finished which is usually later. But if I’m honest, I took a long break from my precinct,” Lexa sighed out. “I had a girlfriend. Not for long, about a year, but during that she wasn’t great. I thought she was, it wasn’t until I ended it and stepped outside the confines of the relationship that I saw something was wrong.”

Clarke reached out and laid a hand on Lexa’s. “Can I ask what was wrong? Don’t worry if you don’t wanna answer, if it's fresh.”

“Well that’s the thing, it isn’t fresh at all. It’s been 6 or 7 months. But she’s lingering like a bad smell. And she never done anything directly to me, it was just passing comments, and the way she’d yell at me and talk about me when she was mad. I always let it go, but it all got so much. And now, ugh, now she’s cosying up to all my friends at work! And I swear it’s just to get on my nerves, she knows I don’t want to talk to her after everything and her with my friends means I can’t talk to them.” Lexa almost yelled.

“Oh God, you work with her?”

“Yeah.”

“That never goes well.”

“Not at all. But she’s still acting as she’s hung up on me, and trying every way to annoy me, and its working. Like let it go for fucks sake! And it's not like she can be transferred if I made a complaint about her making me uncomfortable at work because she’s IT, not even under Anya’s direct command.”

Clarke had began smoothing Lexa’s hand with her thumb as the girl became increasingly agitated with her story. “That’s rough. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay. You’ve helped me forget it,” Lexa said, turning her hand over and clasping Clarke’s in hers.

Clarke smiled at her “Have I?”

“Oh yeah,” Lexa nodded. “The moment you laughed at my tantrum on the train, Costia and work were out of my thoughts.”

Clarke began to speak when the waiter walked over and took their order. They both laughed slightly, both thinking if they’ll ever get through a serious conversation, or moment, without someone interrupting them.

After finishing their food, the girls took a very slow walk back to their hotel. Most of it was in silence, every now and then Clarke would point out something pretty, or Lexa would fawn over how pretty the stars looked in the sky. But they were comfortable with the silence for the moment.

When they got to the hotel, Lexa was a gentleman and held all the doors open for Clarke, making her blush and murmur “And people say chivalry is dead” to which Lexa simply replied with a smirk and a wink.

“So this is me,” Clarke said at her door.

“It is indeed.”

Just as Lexa finished her sentence, the two girls jumped at the sound of sudden sirens outside their hotel speeding passed. Lexa cackled after seeing Clarke jump almost 2 feet into the air with the fear. Clarke slapped Lexa’s shoulder. “It’s not funny! You jumped too!” Clarke frowned.

“Yeah but,” Lexa began through laughter “Your instinct was to leap into the air as high as you can!”

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up, Woods. Fucking police and their sirens, they suck.”

“So the police suck now?” Lexa asked cocking her head to the side.

“Yeah they do.”

“Oh, I just thought you had a bit of a different opinion of them earlier,” Lexa grinned.

“Please don’t,” Clarke groaned, putting her head into her hands. “I was mortified when I said it and you heard, I don’t need a repeat.”

“I’m sure the police force will be very flattered, however, that’s a lot of people to go through, I’d just narrow it down to one if I were you.”

“Oh you think?” Clarke asked, regaining confidence and flirting back.

“For sure.”

“Got any recommendations?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“What’s your type?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Tall, green eyes, brunette hair, a detective, and a love for history and philosophy.”

Lexa hummed, the smile never leaving her face. “I’ll get back to you when I find someone to fit that profile.”

Clarke smiled back. “Goodnight Lexa.” She took a small step forward and pressed her lips to the corner of Lexa’s mouth, hearing a small sigh release from her lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow for that Berlin wall memorial.”

 

“So, how do you think it would be like living back then?”

“I can’t imagine it would be pleasant Clarke, could you?”

“It makes me sad,” Clarke said, staring as the last remaining piece of the Berlin Wall. Lexa frowned and put her arm around Clarke’s shoulders where Clarke then put her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“What does, love?” Lexa asked, in a soft and comforting manner.

“That we can’t do anything to change the past, nor the suffering that happens now. I mean like yeah, sure, we can give to charity, we can volunteer, but like look at the world as a whole, what good can one person do?” Clarke rambled.

“Well that is the thing, Clarke. One person, in the grand spectrum of things, cannot do much to change this world. But, if we all had the thought of helping, it’s not just one person is it. We may not be able to fix everything in this world, but we can give it a go, can’t we?”

Clarke stayed silent, with every word that Lexa spoke, she felt herself fall deeper and deeper into the girl. Her voice sounded like warm honey and her embrace felt like something she had been missing for years.

“So philosophical, I swear you surprise me every time you open your mouth,” Clarke said quietly.

“Want another surprise?”

“Always.”

“I can play the guitar.”

“Seriously?”

“Mhm, I learnt with Anya when we were younger. We wanted to be in band,” Lexa laughed to herself.

“You know you made a mistake telling me that?”

“Oh yeah?”

“There’s literally a guitar in our hotel, in the restaurant.”

“I am not playing in front of people.”

Clarke pouted at Lexa, “Would you just play for me?”

“If you found a guitar, but seems unlikely so yeah, sure.” Clarke smirked to herself, knowing she could get her hands on the guitar in the hotel. “I don’t like that smile, let's get a shift on.”

 

Lexa almost didn’t want her time in Berlin to end. She loved Berlin, almost enough that she could happily live there. But she couldn’t leave Anya. They were there for each other through thick and thin. Lexa remembered being in the hospital, waiting for her mother to take her final breaths, and Anya was there, the entire time. She stroked Lexa’s hair, and held her tightly as Lexa fell to the floor in tears after her mother smiled one last time. As Lexa led on her hotel bed alone, she tried to blink the tears away as she thought of her mum and Anya. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock and Clarke’s voice calling her name. She got up and opened the door. “Hey Lex! So I know you said- are you okay?” Clarke asked, frowning at Lexa. She lifted a hand to Lexa’s cheek and stopped a tear that had just began to run down.

Lexa smiled and leaned into Clarke’s touch. “I’m okay, was just thinking about mum.”

Clarke smiled sadly.

“What were you saying?” Lexa asked, and Clarke dropped her hand.

“I know you said that you don’t want to play in front of anyone.”

“I did.”

“But you’d play for me, if I got a guitar.”

“...yes.”

“And you know how pretty my smile is and how well I fill this t-shirt.”

“Yes,” Lexa replied quickly, prompting Clarke to grin, before quickly stuttering out “uh I mean, I haven’t, I don’t- you look great -”

“Okay, you can stop talking Lex, because-” Clarke reached next to her “there were boys downstairs and with a flash of a smile and slight forward lean, I can have this guitar for a couple hours.”

Lexa gaped as Clarke proudly held up the old brown guitar in her hands. Clarke pushed Lexa into her room , giving her the instrument, and sat crossed legged on the bed, her back leaning against the headboard. Lexa slowly moved to the edge of the bed and sat angled to Clarke, but with one leg tucked underneath her and the other hanging off.

“I remember you telling me you could sing so the stage is yours,” Clarke winked.

Lexa cleared her throat. “Well, what do you want me to do?”

“Anything.”

Lexa nodded and strummed a couple of times before getting into the song. Clarke loved the concentration, yet complete ease that overtook Lexa’s expression as soon as her fingers began to move. 

_Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you._  
Shall I stay, will it be a sin, if I can’t help falling in love with you.  
Like a river flows, surely to the sea.  
Darling so it goes, some things were meant to be.  
Take my hand, take my whole life too,  
Cos I can’t help falling in love with you.  
Like a river flows surely to the sea,  
Darling so it goes somethings were meant to be.  
Take my hand, take my whole life too,  
Cos I can't help falling in love with you. 

Lexa strummed the last few notes, and the room was silent. She didn’t dare look at Clarke, she didn’t have the guts to see if Clarke understood the song was solely for her. She gently placed the guitar at her feet and stared at her hands.  
Lexa felt Clarke move on the bed and crawl up to her.

“Lex?” Clarke whispered.

Lexa didn’t respond, or even look at Clarke, in fear she had ruined what her and Clarke had begun to build. She was about to stand up and flee from her own room when she felt Clarke’s hand on her cheek, and guide Lexa’s face so they were looking directly at each other.

“Hi,” Lexa said quietly.

“Your voice is breathtaking.”

“You’re breathtaking.”

“Am I?.”

“Clarke I-”, Lexa paused.

“What?”

Instead of replying, Lexa leaned forward, looking at Clarke’s lips. She waited, asking for Clarke’s consent to continue. But Clarke met her lips first, and a fire ignited in Lexa. Clarke used both hands to cup Lexa’s face as Lexa’s hands slowly made their way to Clarke’s waist. Lexa gently squeezed and Clarke moaned quietly, prompting Lexa to push Clarke backwards so she was led down and Lexa hovered slightly over her.

Clarke entangled her hands through Lexa’s hair as their kiss got deeper. Lexa bit down on Clarke’s bottom lip and Clarke pulled Lexa’s hair in response, eliciting a groan from her. 

They parted with heavy breaths and swollen lips. “We should probably slow down,” Lexa breathed out.

“Yeah, I think we should. I do have to take that guitar back down after all,” Clarke chuckled. “I should head back up as well, next stop Vienna.” Clarke laughed as Lexa just stared at her. “You’ll have to get off of me.”

Lexa looked bashful. “Oh yeah, sorry,” she said standing up. “Didn’t really want to.”

Clarke stood up and smiled at her, picking up the guitar whilst walking to the door. She stopped after opening the door and turned back to Lexa. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

Lexa nodded and took a small step to Clarke, lifting her hand to gently cup Clarke’s face before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“I feel like this is the part of the movie where one of us says something overly romantic and then cuts to the other person smiling in bed,” Clarke laughed.

“‘My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite’, is Shakespeare romantic enough?” Lexa asked with the cutest smile Clarke had ever seen.

“Definitely. Goodnight Romeo.”

“Goodnight Clarke.”

The movies were right, they both fell asleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gross sappy shit init

**Author's Note:**

> its called road to athens cos it is the name of the package holiday actually in euroventure no spon
> 
> i like having friends, so rightinthedecker is moi on tumblr, i dont bite


End file.
